1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to broadcast data receiving devices, and more particularly, to a display control device and method for displaying program related data in digital broadcasting, a receiving device for receiving program related data in digital broadcasting, and a program allowing a computer to execute the display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital broadcasting, program related data associated with broadcast programs can be provided. The related data is used for providing supplementary information or additional information related to the content of each broadcast program to users. The related data includes characters, graphics, still images, moving pictures, and sound, and a predetermined time (for example, five seconds or more) for displaying the entire related data is required.
The following known device has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-157193 (FIG. 1). It is checked whether related data associated with a program that is being received (viewed) exists, and if related data is found, it is received and stored in a storage unit, and then, in response to a request from a user, the related data in the storage unit is read from the storage unit and is used.